Percy Jackson One Shots german and english
by die fabelhafte Welt von mir
Summary: Annabeth has to talk with her fathere,our fvourite Stoll-Twins do some  old n new  jokes ... I'm glad if you read and review ;D
1. It's everybody's turn

_Hallo ihr Lieben, freut mich das ihr euch hier verirrt habt - Hello , everyone, I'm glad that you look into my Story_

_First comes the german os, and after that the english. Hope you understand everything and review ;)_

_-zuerst kommt der deutsche os und dann der englische. Ich hoffe ihr lasst einen review da ;)_

_LG_

_Bee_

* * *

><p><strong>Jeder kommt dran – Selbst Halbgötter!<strong>

Annabeth ist bei ihrem Dad. Der weiß das sie mit Percy zusammen ist und schon süße 16 ist. Er muss natürlich tun was ein lieber Vater da tun muss...

"Annabeth, Liebes. Setzt dich doch zu mir. Ich glaub wir müssen mal miteinander reden."  
>Annabeth kommt und setzt sich neben ihren Dad.<br>"Also, du hast doch jetzt diesen Freund, Percy!"  
>"Dad, du kennst Percy... "<br>"Und weißt du auch wie du auf die Welt gekommen bist?"  
>"Ja, natürlich. Ich bin aus Athenes Kopf gesprungen und durch eure Schlauheit entstanden."<br>Ihr Vater schaut sie irritiert an.  
>"Ähh, ja, klar. Aber weißt du auch wie 'normale' Kinder auf die Welt kommen?"<br>"Ja, sie werden mit vielen Schmerzen aus dem Bauch gepresst."  
>"Und davor?"<br>"Davor schwimmen sie neun Monate lang in einer Fruchtblase."  
>"Und noch mehr davor?"<br>"Dad! Ich bin eine Tochter der Athene, ich habe einen überdurchschnittlichen IQ und weiß wo ich stehe. Ich weiß viel, sogar was Verhütungsmittel sind und wann man sie benutzt. Und nur weil ich eine Demigottheit bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht auch mal Bio hatte."  
>Annabeth steht auf und geht. Ihr Vater seufzt.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's everybody's turn – Also for Demigods!<strong>

Annabeth is staying by her dad. He knows about her relationship with Percy and that she's sweet 16 now and he really have to do what every good father have to do…

"Annabeth, Darling, please sit down here. I think, we should talk together."

Annabeth comes to her dad and sits next to him.

"Er, you have this Boyfriend now, Percy!"

"Dad, you know Percy…"

"…and do you know how you was born?"

"Yeah, sure. I jumped out of Athena's head and was generated by your wisdom."

Her father looks at her irritated.

"Er, yes, of course. But do you know how 'normal' kids were born?"

"Yes, they were pressed with much pain out of stomach."

"And before that?"

"Before they swim nine month in an amniotic sac."

"And much before that?"

"Dad! I'm a daughter of Athena, I have a above-average IQ and I know who I am. In fact I know a lot, for example what contraceptive is and when to use it. And only because I'm I demigod it doesn't mean that I've never had Biology!"

Annabeth stands up and goes. Her father sighs.

* * *

><p><em>Well, was it was good enough? I decided to translate this in english, because google translater offers really bad tranlations. Hope mine was better ;)<em>  
><em>Maybe you should give me some Feedback ;)<em>

_LG Bee_


	2. The simple romance of being

_hey, schön das ihr weiterlest und ich würde mich wirklich für ein paar review freuen ;D  
>-nice that you read on. I'll be happy for some reviews ;D<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Das romantische Dasein von Percy und Annabeth (und zwar nicht ironisch genommen!)<strong>

"Annabeth, du weißt das ich dich liebe!" Ich nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Hände und blickte ihr tief in die Augen  
>Sie sah mich nur aus großen verletzlichen Augen an. Ihre Augen waren wunderschön. Manchmal konnten sie stürmisch grau sein und Annabeth war dann wild, abenteuerlustig und voller Ideen. Ich liebte sie so, aber ich liebte sie auch, wenn wir am Steg saßen, sie den Kopf an meine Schulter lehnte und wir ruhig dasaßen und das Leben genossen.<br>Gerade war so ein Moment.  
>Jedoch waren wir in einem Wald, da wir gerade einen Auftrag hatten, und Annabeth plötzlich hier auftauchte.<br>Das Ganze war eine lange Geschichte...

Wir hatten einen Auftrag! Ohne Annabeth. So weit ich mich erinnern konnte war sie bei jedem Auftrag dabei gewesen, auf gut deutsch, ohne sie wäre ich jetzt nicht hier.  
>Die Nacht war klar und ich konnte dir Sterne über den Baumkronen erahnen.<br>Plötzlich hörte ich einen Geräusch neben mir und mein Herz tat einen Satz.  
>Ich rollte mich auf die Seite und blickte in ein sanftes Gesicht, eingerahmt von honigblonden Locken.<br>"Was tust du hier?"  
>Annabeth gab sich nicht die Mühe auf diese idiotische Frage zu antworten.<br>"Du hättest nicht herkommen solle", versuchte ich es schwach. Schwach deswegen, weil ich froh war sie hierzuhaben.  
>"Chiron wird es überstehen. Ich habe ihm einen Zettel geschrieben."<p>

Sie legte sich auf die Seite und sah sich die Sterne an.  
>Unsere Arme berührten sich auf voller Länge und meine Haut prickelte.<br>Ich hoffte, Annabeth würde nichts sagen. Jedes Mal wenn sie nur ein Geräusch tat, war ich nahe dran, den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich wusste nicht ob ich mich je daran gewöhnen konnte.  
>Ich hoffte es, denn bis jetzt hatte ich nicht vor Annabeth je zu verlassen.<p>

Nachempfunden von T. de Fombelles 'Tobie Lolness 2',weil ich die Stelle so schön fand.  
>(jep, gut gedeutscht!)<p>

Obwohl, vielleicht sollte ich das ganye doch ironisch nehmen ;D

"Percy lass mich runter!"  
>"Ähhh... NEIN!"<br>"Ich HASSE dich!"  
>"Süße! Das sagst du grad nur so..."<br>".Nicht."  
>"Wir spielen Flagge Erobern..so ist das halt.."<br>Annabeth schaut ihn grimmig von oben herab an.  
>"Ich mein... zum Beispiel das Letzte mal.."<br>Percy taucht in seine unglaublichen und außergewöhnlichen Erinnerungen ab,die höchstwahrscheinlich kein normaler Mensch haben wird.  
>"Da hast du mich einfach gegen einen Baum geschubst..."<br>"Percy! Du bist selber dagegengerannt!"  
>"Wirklich? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr genau daran erinnern..."<br>"Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du eine mittelstarke Gehirnerschütterung hattest!"  
>"Wirklich? Daran kann ich mich auch gar nicht mehr dran erinnern..."<br>Annabeth seufzt.  
>"Das war ja auch schon vor 2 Wochen. Nichts woran man sich jetzt noch erinnern kann oder sollte..."<p>

Ein Tuten ertönt. Die Flagge wurde von Percys Mannschaft erobert.  
>"Yeah! Wir haben gewonnen!"<br>Percy jubelt. Annabeth entnervt:  
>"Und könntest du mich jetzt vielleicht wieder runter lassen?"<br>"Upps, tschulligung!"  
>Nuschelt Percy und geht weg.<br>Annabeths Fontäne auf der sie die ganze Zeit 'saß' verschwindet und sie fällt ins Wasser.  
>Sie flucht:<br>"******************************************************" (Anmerkung vom Autor: Annabeth unangemessenes Verhalten konnte wegen der nun sehr unhöflichen Ausdrucksweise nicht aufgeschrieben werden. Denken sie sich einfach das Gegenteil von dem hin,was dort eigentlich stehen sollte)  
>Sie geht etwas verärgert weg.<p>

Also ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr gebt vielleicht mal einen review ab oder so :D

LG

m

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth' and Percy's being of romance (and i don't mean it ironically!)<strong>

„Annabeth, you know that I love you! " I put her face between my hands and looked in her eyes. And she looked at me with big hurt eyes.  
>Her eyes were beautiful.<br>Sometimes they were stormy grey and Annabeth was wild, adventurous and bubbling over with ideas. I love her this way, but I love her the other way, too. Sitting at the balk, her head leaning against my shoulder and we're silently enjoyed the life.

Now was a moment like that.  
>But now we were in a wood, because we had a quest, Annabeth suddenly appeared.<br>The whole thing was a long story …

We had a quest! Without Annabeth. As long as I can remember there was never a quest without her, in plain language, without her I wouldn't be here.  
>The night was clear so I saw the stars over the treetops.<br>Suddenly I heard a noise. My heart started to beat faster an I turned around and was face to face with a bland face, framed with blond curls.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>Annabeth didn't exert herself for answering this stupid question.  
>"You shouldn't come", I tried faintly. Faint therefore, because I was happy to see her.<br>"Chiron will endure it. I wrote him a notice"  
>She lay down to her back and looked up to the stars.<br>Our arms were touch for whole lengths and my skin was sparkling.  
>I hoped Annabeth got nothing to say. Every time she said something I nearly went mad.<br>I didn't know if I could adjust to it, but I hope.  
>Because I've never ever would leave her.<p>

Based on Fombelles "Tobie Lolness", because i love the scene ;)

But maybe i should take it ironically :D shouldn't I?

„Percy let me down!"  
>„Ahhh... NO!"<br>„I HATE you!"  
>„Oh, Darling, you didn't mean it …"<br>"I do!"  
>"We're playing Capture the flag … it's just like that."<br>Annabeth looked furious down to him.  
>"I mean … The last time …"<br>Percy forages in his extraordinary memories that without much doubt no normal human ever have.  
>„You just hustled me against a tree ..."<br>"Percy! You've ran against it!"  
>"Really? I can't remember …"<br>"Maybe because you had a mild concussion!"  
>"Really? I cannot remember that too…"<br>Annabeth sighs.  
>"It was for two weeks. Nothing you should remember at all …"<p>

It toots. Percy's team won the game.  
>"Yeah! We won! "<br>Percy cheers. Annabeth bugged out:  
>"And could you let me down now?"<br>"Oh, sorry!"  
>Percy mumbles and goes away. Annabeth' fountain she sits all the time disappears and she falls into water.<br>"Percy, you're freaking*****************************************************! (Note by author: I'm sorry for that but Annabeth' inadequate behavior couldn't wrote down. Just think the opposite of what should stand here)

She goes a little bit angry away.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, congratulations to everyone who read this horrible OS in my horrible english ;D<em>  
><em>I hope you review (also bad things like: Please, please!never wrote in english again. is't horrible. we will take google translater - voluntary!)<em>

_LG Bee ;D  
><em>


	3. The golden mango

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Die goldene Mango<strong>

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr von Rick Riordan "Percy Jackson- The Demigod Files" kennt? Wenn nicht: Das ist so ne Art Zusatzbuch mit noch so zusätzlichen Storys über irgendwelche kleinere Abenteuer von Percy, die er wärend dem Camp hat oder auch außerhalb des Camps. Es sind auch noch interviews mit den verschiedenen protagonisten. leider ist alles auf englisch, weil die das hier in deutschland noch nicht veröffentlicht haben oder es evtl auch einfach nicht wollen. Egal auf jedenfall gibt es da ein interview mit den stoll twins und ihrem besten streich: The golden Mango!_

_Vorhang öffne dich! *trommelwirbel*_

_**Die goldene Mango *applaus***_

"Das wird der beste Streich den wir je hatten!", grinsend drehte sich Connor zu seinem Zwillingsbruder um."Hast dus langsam?" Travis hielt eine Mango in der einen Hand, eine goldene Sprühflasche in der anderen. Langsam wandelte die Mango von rot zu gold. "So, jetzt gib her", Connor nahm Travis die goldene Mango aus der Hand und schrieb mit einem Edding drauf: Für die Heißeste!

Die Brüder warfen sich ein Blick zu, der voller Vorfreude auf den bevorstehenden Streit war.

Die Beiden schlenderten fröhlich bei der Feuerstelle herrum und warfen ganz unauffällig die goldene Mango in ein offenstehendes Fenster bei der Aphrodite Hütte. Nach nur zwei Metern zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei die Luft und ein Gucci Schuh flog durchs Fenster. "Gib, es her! Ich bin die Schönste!" "Du? Vergiss es!" "Mary! Lass mich sofort los!" "Ich will die Mango!" "Neeeeein!" DIe Aphrodite Kinder prügelten sich doch tatsächlich um diese alberne Mango! Connor und Travis konnten nicht mehr. Sie mussten los lachen. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Knäul aus Armen und Beinen viel herraus. Man sah wie Lou mit ihrer Tasche auf Susan eindrosch und Zoe einer ihrer Schwestern einen Kinnhaken verpasste, nur weil sie eben noch die Mango in der Hand hatte. Die Jungs die für das ganze verantwortlich waren lagen mitlerweile auf dem Boden, und wurden immer noch von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt.

Als dann noch Pauline vom Lauftraining zurück kam und ihr die Mango, die eben durch einen zu gut gesetzten Schlag nach oben katapultiert wurde, vor die Füße rollte und sie gleich von Melissa mit dem aus dem Fenstergrflogenen Gucci Schuh abgeworfen wurde, hatten die Zwillinge Angst zu sterben. Doch bevor Melissa sich die Mango holen konnte, schnappte sich Lou sie und rannte in die Hütte, in der sofort die Schlacht weiterging. Nun wurde mit so richtig harten Sachen gekämpft. Juwelen! "Ahh, du hässliche Kröte, Lou! Das war mein Gesicht. " "Lass die FInger von meiner neuen Louis Vuitton, du Frischling!" Dummerweise kam eine der Aphrodite Töchter auf die Idee einen Eimer voll Wasser über ihre Geschwister zu kippen. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Die Farbe und der Schriftzug ging ab und ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügte um zu sehen wer der Übeltäter war. Auch Connor und Travis hatten gemerkt das es plötzlich still war, zu still. Es wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt gewesen um zu verschwinden. Aber wenn man auf dem Boden liegt, einem der Bauch schmerzt und man total aus der Puste ist, nun ja, dann ist das gar nicht so einfach. Und meistens ist es dann auch zu spät.

Eine Horde sehr wütender Aphrodite Töchter mit permanent Make up und fiesen Tricks kam aus der Tür gestürzt.

1 Monat später

"Oh Mann, dude! Ich seh immer noch aus wie ein Clown." Travis stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete kritisch sein Gesicht.

"DU hast gut reden! DU hast keinen Fluch auf dir, sodass alles was du anziehst dir zwei Nummern zu klein ist. Ich fühle mich wie n Streber!"

"Du BIST ein Streber!"

* * *

><p><em>Wow, you really wanna read on! xD<em>

_This is the "Best practical joke" by Travis and Connor. They told about it in the Demigod Files (in Germany the not published) and its major implications ;) I assume that you know this extra books. In germany the do not ;D_

_LG Bee  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The golden mango<strong>_

„That will be the best practical joke we've ever had! ", said Connor and turned around to his twin with a big smile. "Do you have it already?" Travis held a mango in his one hand and in the other hand a golden spray. Slowly changed the mango from red to gold. "Finally, give it to me", Connor took Travis' mango and wrote "For the Hottest" with a big black crayon on it.

The Brother flashed each other a glance that was filled with anticipation for the upcoming conflict.

Both ambled cheerfully at the fireplace and threw without attracting attention the golden mango in an owing window by the Aphrodite cabin. After only two minutes urged an earsplitting scream out of the cabin and a Gucci shoe flew out of window. "Give it to me! I'm the Hottest!" „You? Forgot it!" „Mary! Let me go!" „I want the mango!" „Noooo!" The Aphrodite children fought really over this stupid golden mango! Travis and Connor started laughing really hard. Suddenly the door opened and a ravel with arms and legs fell out of it. You saw how Lou failed with her pocket at Susan and Zoe planted a punch on one of her siblings chin, only because she had the mango one minute ago. The boys that were in charge for that rolled on the floor laughing.

As then Pauline came back from running training and the mango rolled in front of her food because of a too well composed punch, Melissa abandoned her with the Gucci shoe which had flew out of window before, the twins were afraid to die. But before Melissa could fetch the mango, Lou grapped it and ran into the cabin. At once the fight goes on. But now with really hard things: Treasures of Aphrodite cabin! "Ahh, Lou you ugly toad! That was my face!" „Hands off! That's my new Lou Vuitton, dork!"

Unfortunately got one of the Aphrodite children the idea dumping a bucket of water of her siblings.

But the twins didn't bargain with that! The paint and writing came loose and one look out of window was enough to see who the evildoer was! Also Connor and Travis realized that it was suddenly quiet. Too quiet!

It was the perfect moment to disappear. But if you lie on the ground and you stomach hurts and you were out of puff it isn't easy to disappear. And in the majority of cases it's too late.

A rabid herd of wild Bratz with permanent make-up and mean tricks came out of door.

_1 month later_

"Dude! I still look like a clown!" Travis stood forward a mirror and looked at himself censoriously.

"YOU have good to talk! On YOU is no curse that everything you wear is two sizes too small. I feel like a geek!"

"You ARE geek!"


End file.
